


A Mistake Worthwhile

by Blink_Once_Boom_A_Pansexual



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autism Spectrum, Cheating, Child With ADHD, Complicated Relationships, Cute Kids, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, G!P, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Triangles, Mistakes, Omega Kara Danvers, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Love, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Once_Boom_A_Pansexual/pseuds/Blink_Once_Boom_A_Pansexual
Summary: Kara Danvers or Kara Matthews made a mistake back when she was younger and made many similar mistakes after that. What happens when those mistakes come back to haunt her?I'm bad at summaries, so please just read.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Barry Allen & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers & Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers/Ava Sharpe, Kara Danvers/Caitlin Snow, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Felicity Smoak, Kara Danvers/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Laurel Lance, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lucy Lane, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Kara Danvers/Thea Queen, Kara Danvers/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note this is on Wattpad too, so if you've already read it there, I swear I didn't steal it

Kara loves Mike. She does; it's just that she's not in love with him anymore, and if Kara's honest with herself, she never really was. She and Mike were set up from the time beginning. 

They were the only foster kids in Midvale. Cause of that one thing they have in common, everyone they knew would always put them together for stuff like dinner parties, school projects, and group outings. She honestly hated Mike in the beginning. He was a lying spoiled brat that always thought he was better than everyone else, not only that he wasn't respectful towards her at all. She rejected him countless times and even told him how much she disliked him, but he and everyone else wanted them to be together, so over time, she said 'yes.' It was her (then foster sister) Alexandra that got her to say 'yes,' 

Alex had planned everything out for them where Mike would take her on their first date, how Mike would ask her on a date. Where Mike would propose to her and even planned half of their wedding, it felt like she married Alex through Mike. Everything and anything remotely romantic in her relationship with Mike were all Alex's Ideas.

She had to admit, It had crossed her mind that Alex might be in love with her, but that can't be, especially what happened that night all those years ago… It would be wrong, even if they aren't sisters. They grew up together in the same house with the same parents, they fought like siblings, and they and everyone else called them sisters, so if it were true, it could never happen.

Kara sighed and lowered her head onto the island's countertop. It wasn't healthy for her to stress so much. This problem is one of the reasons she nearly miscarried Nia and Jeremiah. She hopes one day she could live stress-free. Until then, she's going to have to deal with all that life throws at her. She exhales deeply and lifts her head, and looks down at her crossed arm covering her resume. It's crazy to think Mike would ever let her apply to be an assistant at CatCo. She's a mom of seven, and only two of them are at least responsible enough to watch over themselves. She can't possibly have a job that demands so much of her time, maybe, a part-time job at the cafe near their new apartment. 

The job wouldn't take up a lot of her time, she'd make some extra money, and she'll have something to do other than being a housewife or a stay-at-home mom. She loves her kids and loves spending time with them, but she's been a mother and a doting girlfriend since she was sixteen, and it'd be nice to do something new, even if it's merely working at a cafe. 

Now she has to tell Mike she's wrong about before, they love each other, Kara might have her doubts, but Kara loves him, she's in love with him, that's why they're married. They love each other. Yes, they do. This should be easy, it's just a simple job, so it should be all good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

"No!"

"What do you mean, no?'' Kara asked, following Mike down the hallway leading to their bedroom.

"I mean 'no,' Kara, you don't need a job." 

Kara knew Mike would say no, but she honestly was expecting more of an explanation as to why she couldn't, but so far, nothing other than 'you don't need a job.'

She watches as Mike struggles to remove his tie from his shirt's collar. She sighs and walks over to him to help, knowing he'd be there all night if she didn't help him. "Look, Mike, I know you aren't particularly fond of Omegas getting jobs, but Mike, I want to work. I want to do something other than just waiting around at home and doing the same thing every day, and don't even think I don't love or want to spend time with our kids 'cause..." She sighs, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Her words are no longer being scripted but now coming from the heart. 

"I do love them, and that's why I want to work so that I can show them that they can't just live off of your parent's inheritance or marry into it. I mean, Mike, our parents left us enough to live comfortably, but hard-working people raised us. People who worked their hardest to make their dream a reality. People who probably expected us to be the same way, for us to make our own money, for us to appreciate what we've got." As she finishes speaking, she notices that his tie is now undone.

She can feel Mike's gaze on her. She's looking down, trying hard not to cry. She truly believes that her parents at least wanted that for her. Sure, every parent wants their kid to be happy. Still, they also want them to be good people, appreciate what they've got, learn and grow from their mistakes to function in the world, and right now, she feels like she's hasn't lived up to that. How is she supposed to raise her kids to be all that if she did not feel that way? 

Mike lifts her chin with his fingers; he looks into her teary eyes. The tension builds higher with each passing second. The higher the anticipation got, the more she thought they'd end up kissing and forgetting about this whole ordeal. When Mike finally spoke, she felt the tension ease from her body and the atmosphere around them. "So, you want to work at a coffee shop." He says, a small smirk developing on his face. 

Kara is confused. He wasn't asking her a question. Not only that, he's smirking. Well, more or less trying to suppress something. "Yes?" She says, sounding unsure. 

Mike can't help but smile at her. He takes his hand away from her chin and turns his back to her.

He walks over to his closet and throws his tie in the hamper that sits on the closet floor before he starts to remove his button-up. 

"Yes? For a girl that speaks so passionate about wanting a job. She doesn't sound so sure about her answer, and I thought you wanted to work at that Catco place you used to talk about all the time." He says before turning back towards her. His shirt fully unbuttoned, and his face is displaying a look of question.

He wasn't wrong; she did want a job at Catco. After her first taste of working in media via her internship at Midvale Newspaper, she couldn't think of doing anything other than working in some media form. However, she never got to explore that. 

She didn't get to explore much of anything after falling pregnant at just fifteen. She didn't get to go to college or university and definitely didn't get to have a job, but now, to think about actually getting a job at Catco. Sounds crazy, especially when the only available job there would be Cat Grant's assistant and theirs no way in hell she'd be able to do that. Not cause she can't handle it or she doesn't want to but cause one truth can break all the lies.

"I-Yes, I want to work, and yes, I want to work at a cafe!" She states with what's left of the little confidence she had. 

Mike, now standing up close to her again, looks down at her. He looks at her, his eyes displaying amusement. However, tension doesn't build like earlier as he manages to answer much faster this time around. "Okay, you can get a job. Just know, whatever happens, I love you, okay?" He says, giving her a somewhat warm smile.

She can't believe it. Mike said, yes. She nods, looking away from his warm gaze and decides it's time she should get Carter to bed as he always has trouble going to bed at a reasonable hour. 

"Okay." She says, nodding again and turning away from Mike. She walks out of her room out to the hall that seemed to be miles long. 

She reached her eldest son's room decorated from wall to wall with superhero posters and action-figures in display cases. She finds her son sitting on the bed, his noise-cancelling headphones on, feet resting against the wall and comic book in hand. Instead of knocking on his door as she usually does, she walks over to his bed, trying hard not to step on any of his clutter.

Once she reaches the bed and sits down, Carter's head whips around to see the source of his disturbance. Seeing that it's his mother, he instantly abandons his comic, takes his feet from the wall and moves to sit correctly. Kara can't help but smile at him.

Carter is her second born and oldest son. He's very kind-hearted and aspires to be like a superhero. Kara sometimes can't believe how lucky she is to have a fantastic kid. Sure, people may call him unique, but isn't everyone? No matter what challenges he faced, he always came back as the same kind-hearted, strong young man he's ever been. Though she has to keep an extra eye on him, she'd never trade anything in the world to change him.

Carter takes his headphones off and places them on his nightstand. "Hi." He says cutely. 

Carter starts to chew on the inside of his cheek, a bad habit she wished would stop. At the same time, he tries to slowly and subtly settle into bed. 

Though Carter is a fantastic kid, he has some struggles. A big one is sleeping. He can sleep when he wants, but unfortunately, he never wants to, which has caused him to pass out on many occasions. After his fourth time passing out, Kara had to be extra attentive and enforce a strict bedtime routine. It's worked for the most part; however, there are still some bumps in the road, Though it's a lot better than before. 

"You know you're supposed to be asleep." She says, looking at her son.

Carter Plays with his fingers and nods. "I know. I just-I really liked this book, and I wanted to finish it." 

Kara shakes her head and chuckles. "Yeah. Well, unfortunately, babes, you have a problem with not getting enough sleep and passing out, and if that keeps happening, we can get in trouble, and we don't want that do we?." She says, watching him avoid her gaze and start to pick at his nails. Another bad habit she wished would stop.

He looks at her shyly and whispers. "No."

She smiles at him with a warm motherly gaze, leans closer to Carter, and kisses his forehead. "Then will you go to sleep? Please!" Carter smiles and nods.

He then settles into a comfortable position to sleep in, and when he's comfortable, he's out. Kara smiles at her son and makes her way out of his room.

When Kara gets to Carter's bedroom doorway, she looks back to see Carter fast asleep. Even though Carter will deny being tired, he's out like a light once his head hits his pillow. Tonight Carter was comfortable. Usually, he'd put up more of a fight, but he must have been exhausted to go down so quickly. She turns off his light and walks out of his room. 

When the door closes behind her, she sighs and leans against the door. Little did Kara know that this was one of the final easy things she'd be doing for a while. As a very long emotional road laid ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a good writer, so please be kind or somewhat respectful to me and others in the comments.
> 
> Stream Lovesick Girls/The Album By Blackpink cause I'm a Blink who loves to promote them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer, so please be kind or at least respectful to me and others in the comments.
> 
> Stream Heaven in Hell/Eye Wide Open by Twice cause I'm a Once who loves to promote them


End file.
